The Avenging Demon with Straw Hats
by RyanWayn29400
Summary: You were a ex-pirate of a famous crew, you stopped being a pirate and devoted yourself to your family and hobby. What if your pirate rush wasn't over? What if it would pick up when a familiar straw hat docks to your island?
1. Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

One morning on Konobo Island, a 27-year-old man was basking in his bed, it was you. Your name was Jason. Blaze D Jason. You were a brown man with blue eyes.

You had hair that defied gravity. (.fr / pine / 305611524708970652 /)You have a scar that comes from the left side of your chest and goes down to the right side of your pelvis and also a scar on your right cheek that is a burn (made by a certain person...)

You are awake to look at a picture of yourself with some red hair with a straw hat on his head and all his crew.

You smile at that picture, this time you almost missed being a pirate. Yes, you are a pirate in a crew, not just any crew. The crew of the red hair. Shanks. An idiot who certainly has a drinking problem, but a respectable man.

"Oh man, I miss it so much, could I relive the life of a pirate?" you think when you touch the tattoo you did with the red force symbol that was on your right forearm.

You stopped being a pirate and left the Red Force and played dead to get no more marines up your ass and then moved to Konobo to protect this island that houses your sister and niece. This island is often targeted by pirates, which puts your family at risk. But on this island you were able to devote your time with your family but also to find a hobby that became your job: blacksmith. You love to forge weapons for any taste.

You got up, and you did your morning routine and went to the bar.

* * *

**POV straw hats:**

A caravel with a sail with the mark of a straw hat on a skull and crossed bones behind it, sails on the Grand Line. This ship is called Going Merry.

In this boat, there is a young redheaded woman, a blond man with a swirling eyebrow smoking a cigarette, a man with green hair sleeping and dressed in 3 katanas, a young man with a long nose, a young woman with blue hair and a man with crow's hair with a straw hat.

"FINALLY AN ISLAND!" said the boy in the straw hat with enthusiasm

"Luffy, calm down!" Reprimaned the woman in the straw hat who is named Luffy.

"I'm hungry," added next to Luffy.

"We're all hungry! But I hope this island has good sake," said the swordsman.

"And I'll have good meat!" Luffy added,the drool dripping from his mouth

The ship docks to the island, all heading to find a place to eat

* * *

Finding a bar, the straw hats started to eat, and suddenly a door opened, attracting the attention of the straw hats, except the captain who was eating.

**JASON POV : **

When you arrived at the bar, you opened the door. Everyone was looking at you, you smiled at Mike, your friend who runs the bar.

Mike is a man with a white beard, he is kind, but when you look for him, you can find him easily.

"Jason, aren't you working today?" Mike smiles at you and you wave at him.

"It's my day off-" before your sentence is finished, your eyes looking at the room until they land on a familiar straw hat, familiar crow hair and the same scar under his eye. he was already surrounded by a group and you are already aware of which group it is. After all, you saw his research poster and his bonus, you remember the day you saw his poster, you laughed at it, tears were running from your eyes, you laughed so much.

You smile when you see he's eating, he hasn't changed.

You walked in front of Mike by sitting on one of the barstools in the bar

"As usual?" Mike asks for

"Yes, always" you say, not leaving Luffy with a smile on your face.

Mike didn't say anything, but he saw the look on your face about the boy.

"So it's him, huh?"

"Yes, at last"

* * *

You talk with Mike while drinking, but keep an eye on the straw hat.

Everyone had left for some reason, for which you thank them more than anything. Luffy was done eating.

You decided to approach him, his group discusses, not noticing you, except a man with green hair who laid a hand on these Katanas just in case.

There was a poster in your hand. Luffy's bonus. (which appeared out of nowhere)

When you arrived at the table, you clapped your hands on the table, making it tremble and frighten others. You immediately brandished the poster in front of the confused head of the ebony male.

"So, straw hat, you finally went to the sea and became a pirate, I didn't think I'd see you again," you say seriously with a hint of fun.

Always displays it in front of his face, the others panic, the one with a Long nose looks at you thinking he's already seen you somewhere, the swordsman ready to deguain these Katanas. By removing the poster in front of him, you showed your smiling face to Luffy who is confused then looking at you better and blinking several times and then these eyes widen as you remember your smile and look, except for the scar on the cheek that was not there before.

The gaping mouth, then a radiant smile appeared on his face and tears flowed.

Your smile had become even bigger when you realized that he recognized you, the group froze, not understanding why Luffy was crying.

Luffy caught you in a tight hug while crying.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Luffy cried in your neck, the others kept looking, the swordsman relaxing. You made a nervous laugh.

After a few minutes, Luffy releases you by sniffing... you look at him by smiling.

"I think everyone thinks I am, excuse me, Luffy, I had to play dead." You smile sadly at him by taking his hat and ruffling his hair.

You gave him back his straw hat, but he took you back in his arms, Mike on his back looking at you, a smile on his lips.

"Luffy-san, who is it?" Luffy released you again and turned around in front of these friends.

"Guys, it's Jason, he was part of the Shanks crew and he's too strong and cool" says Luffy with a big laugh, his group was panting, the young man with a long nose who thought he had already seen you, spit out what he had drunk on the swordplayer

You and Luffy are laughing at their reactions

"An old..." started the long nose you assume is our father.

"Member..." chased the blue-haired woman

"Of the crew of the red hair?!" said everyone in unison except the swordsman.

"It doesn't surprise me, after all, Luffy knows Shanks," says Zoro, annoyed but smiling.

The boy with the long nose looks at you like a man who came back alive, with the stars in his eyes, what you had been caught short.

He screams.

"Usopp, what's the problem?" asked the redhead.

Usopp suddenly stood up, rushed towards you and grabbed your shoulders, humming you with confusion.

"Are you the Jason?! Blaze D Jason?! asked Usopp, sweating and looking into your eyes. The Jason whose name he is named "The Avenging Demon" called by that name because of his strength and the darkness of his machete?!But that we've never seen him use it, but according to rumors if they use it, he could destroy 10 battleships all at once?! THIS JASON?! "Scream Usopp. You felt him sweat.

"Yeah, it's me, are you planning on doing my full biography?" You're smiling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

He moves away quickly, everyone stares at you with amazement.

"S-sorry, for t-that Jason-s-senpai... !" Usopp trembled and lowered his head.

Suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder, he opens an eye and then shakes even more when he notices that it was your hand.

He was sweating even more:

"Look at me," you say gently, hesitantly, he looked up and looked at you as he continues to tremble. But what surprised him was the beautiful smile you had, which could reassure a child who had been injured.

So you laughed.

"Come on, don't call me that, I'm not a pirate anymore, so what's that supposed to mean, 'senpai'? No one called me that, so you flatter me, and then to destroy 10 battleships with a machete blow, I don't know "you're kidding.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Surprised Usopp

"I don't know,I've ever used it." You are playing with rumors about yourself.

Usopp joined your laugh by relaxing.

"So you are Yassop's son, I presume," you told him with a smile.

"Do y-you know,m-my F-Father?!" Usopp smiles like an idiot.

"Of course, Baka, we were part of the same crew!" You laughed as you gently tapped his shoulder but it was enough to put him down.

"Excuse me, brother," you smile and help him up.

"It's n-nothing" You noticed that Usopp was a little shy and that he wanted to ask you something.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"W-well, uh..." Usopp was standing nervously. "Can I have... an autograph...? Please?" You were there, looking at him incredulous.

"Do you want an autograph?" You were rehearsing to see if that's what you heard.

"Y-Yes... I admire you very much, you are not afraid of anything, no matter if you die, no matter the danger, to protect the people you love... I was sad when your so-called death was announced... but you remain a brave sea warrior! "

You're laughing:

"A brave sea warrior, huh?! You know, your father is also a brave sea warrior, but yes, it's good for the autograph."

"Waah Usopp, you have an autograph from a strong man!" said the reindeer with the stars in his eyes, when you finished signing the autograph

All presented themselves as: Redhead Nami who is the navigator, Zoro the swordsman, Sanji the swirling eyebrow and the cook of the crew, Chopper the reindeer and doctor of the crew that you found brilliant what he made him blush by doing a dance, Usopp, the sniper of the crew that you had not sweetened and Vivi, a princess who is member of the crew for a few days.

You are about to leave when the bar door opens to reveal a little brown girl with blue eyes dressed in a white dress and shouting "Uncle" everywhere.

* * *

**And this is my first fanfic and it's on One Piece.**

**This is the first time I've done a fanfic so I hope I've been good for a start.**

**Also English is not my first language so if I made mistakes, tell me and I will correct it.**

**I accept any constructive criticism that can help me to progress and improve. **

**Here's to see you later for chapter 2:)**


	2. Lily and Alyson

Chapter 2: Lily and Alyson.

You smile when you see her, the straw hats also look at the little girl.

The little girl looks everywhere until her gaze falls on you, you wave at her with your hand, these eyes widen with joy and she runs towards you and then jumps on you while crying out " Uncle "

All you do is laugh and catch her in the middle of the flight

"Uncle! I'm looking for you everywhere!" Your niece is snuggling up to you.

"Well, you found me!" You laugh softly when you put it on your laps.

The pirates only look at you and the little girl with a smile.

"Who is it?" asks Luffy, bringing his head closer to the little girl who is backing away from fear and intimidation and especially because he is too close.

"That cute one, huh? That's one of the reasons I played dead... That's my little niece, Luffy!" You ruffle your niece's hair as she smiles with a slight redness on her cheeks.

_"C-Cute..." _thinks Nami and Vivi in unison.

"Really?! What's her name?" Luffy hurries.

You don't answer, you just look at your niece with a smile waving at her to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Lily!N-Nice to meet y-you!" replied Lily with a slight redness of embarrassment and shyness.

"Nice to meet you, Lily! I'm Luffy, I'll be the king of pirates," Luffy replied with a big smile.

Lily looks at him with his mouth open, you're just laughing at that reaction from her.

"King of Pirates?! Are you pirates?! Are you like Uncle?!" Lily excitedly looked at them with stars in her eyes as she jumped on your lap, making you growl slightly in pain.

"**I was one**, Lily, not anymore." You're assisting on the words.

"Yes, we are pirates!" and after that statement everyone introduced themselves to Lily.

"Jason, you said earlier that Lily is one of the reasons why you have the dead man, so what are the others?" asks Nami strangely enough.

"In fact, I left the crew of Shanks and then we made a false news that I died, so we wouldn't have a navy chasing me." They nod their heads "But if I left it was mainly because I learned that my sister had given birth to this beautiful little princess" you ruffle Lily's hair (you have a serious problem ruffling people's hair) and she gives a little chuckle by closing her eyes"If I played the dead man mainly to be able to take care of my sister and her daughter" they nod their heads again with a smile and understanding, but you look at Luffy that when the time comes he will ask you something.

After a short silence, he took the floor.

" Well,Lily, why did you come to get me?" Lily looks at you and then the reason she came to get you came back into her mind like a click.

"Oh yes, that's right! Mom asked me to find you to find out if you're coming home after?"

"Hm, so much now, anyway I was going" Lily gets off your knees to get you up, an idea comes to mind.

"Do you want to come? I'm sure my sister would very much like to meet you "You smile at them how Luffy gets up directly and accepts, the others nods.

* * *

You walk to your sister's house with the crew following you.

On the way you cross a market that sells ice cream, cotton candy...

Lily begs you to buy her an ice cream, you sigh and you are ready to buy an ice cream she is happy with, but from the corner of your eye you notice the reindeer whose name is Chopper, squinting on a cotton candy drooling, you smile.

You tell the seller that you are taking an ice cream and cotton candy, the pirate crew is confused until you get down to Chopper's level and hand him cotton candy, he thanks you joyfully by jumping everywhere, Luffy makes a pout saying he wants one too, you laugh at his childish behaviour. It has not changed at all.

* * *

You arrived at your sister's house.

Lily joyfully opens the door telling your sister that you are there with friends.

Your sister comes out of the kitchen, a woman with crow hair and piercing blue eyes shows up with a shocked look

"Waaa! You brought a whole daycare center, I'm not paid to take care of them?! Unless..." A mischievous smile appears on his lips, "Oh, I'll take care of you, but that'll be 500 berries each!"

"SHE IS LIKE NAMI!" cried Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, while the others sweated.

"Oi,oi! Alyson, calm down, they're friends!" you sweat knowing that your sister loves money too much.

"Oh, right, so 100 berries each?" She smiles.

"IT'S A LOT FOR JUST ONE PERSON!" shouts the straw hats in unison.

"I'm laughing, relax," she laughs until a certain blond appears in the blink of an eye on a knee in front of her holding her hand, eyes in her heart.

"Oh, beautiful woman, I will pay for everything for a goddess like you!" coos the blond, your sister is confused, while you, veins appear on your forehead accompanied by a demonic aura that cries out for danger.

Lily giggles at this sight, already knowing the blond's future.

You teleported right from Sanji kicking him in the head, he hits the wall, enough to make the house tremble but not enough to destroy it. A boot print on his face with a bloody nose by the impact. More veins appear on your temple

"**HEY, PERVERS REACHED MY SISTER AND I WILL BE PLEASED TO SEND YOU TO HELL YOU!**" You scream with shark teeth and a demonic aura surrounding you.

The pirates sweat in front of your show of strength, Zoro is delighted to see the cook shot.

You went easy so as not to destroy your sister's house, otherwise she will kill you and she won't go easy, she's much worse than anything when she's pissed off.

You stare at the cook with a black look as he recovers until your sister grabs your ear, a black look stares at you, you swallow your saliva, you think back to the time when you just scratched his favorite picture frame, she hit you so hard that you couldn't move for days so a destroyed wall, you wouldn't even think about it, it would have been months of torture.

"**_HEY, I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S A FRAGILE HOUSE, NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOU WON'T SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN WITH YOUR EYES DEAD_**." She screams at you with shark teeth and a greater demonic aura than you, you only sweat by swallowing saliva.

"Sorry about that, I'll never do it again, please let go" you begged, the others look at your stunned sister understanding that level will have her worse than you.

She lets go of your ear while you moan in pain holding your ear, which is red because of the force your sister used to hold it.

Then as if nothing had happened, she smiles at the straw hats.

"I'm Alyson, Jason's sister! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Luffy! I will be the king of pirates! Nice to meet you, Alyson!" Luffy smiles at your sister

Alyson only raises an eyebrow with one hand on his chin.

"So this is the kid you always talk about, Jason?"

"Yeah... it's him" you recovered from the pain your sister gave you and walked up to her with a little smile.

She smiles at this answer.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy, I suppose behind you it's your crew?" He nods

"Fine, then why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Yes!" Luffy applauds

"You ate a quarter of an hour ago!" Nami hits his captain.

"But all this walking made me hungry," Luffy replied, scratching where Nami had to hit.

Your sister and niece laugh while you smile at her.

* * *

"So... Jason-san, you said you're taking care of your family but are you doing anything else?" asks Vivi after a pork chop.

"Yes, there was something I always wanted to do, but I never had the time and as now I could do it, so I do it and it became my job, I am a blacksmith." You say with a big smile of pride.

"Blacksmith, does that mean you forge weapons?" asks Luffy before he eats pork chops.

"Yeah, Luffy and I love it, I can't stop for anything in the world" your smile sticks to your face.

"In that case, you can sharpen my katanas? I want them to be much sharper" Zoro waves to his katanas.

"BUT IT ARE ALREADY EXTREMELY SHARP!" shouts Usopp.

"Yeah, with pleasure," you replied, ignoring Usopp's cry.

"Hey, but you were actually a pirate, weren't you?" asks Chopper innocently what you think is cute, you nod your head to say "So you had a bonus?" and you nod your head, of course you have a bonus, being part of the Red Force was more of a chance to have a reward.

"How much is it?" Ask for Chopper.

Everyone froze to look at you and know your answer.

You're going to tell him, but Lily was faster.

"750,000,000 berries!" Lily screams joyfully as she stands on the chair.

"750,000,000?!" say the pirates in unison except Usopp he already knew after all. Alyson and Lily smile.

"I told you Jason is strong! Shishishi!" Laugh Luffy.

"Yeah, damn strong!" Nami is speechless.

"I wasn't a member of the Red Force for nothing, otherwise I would have been a burden to them, guys!" you say embarrassed by scratching your neck.

* * *

After they learned of your bonus, you talked about everyone and nothing with them.

All the while, Luffy is just staring at you with a smile, he has something on his mind.

"Oi, Jason?" talks Luffy, everyone stops in their conversation to watch Luffy.

You're smiling:

"Yeah?"

Luffy doesn't answer right away, he first put on his straw hat, a shadow on his eyes, his smile remains visible.

"**Join my crew**" said Luffy with a smile on his face as he raised his head showing those determined eyes looking at you.

You were sure from the first glance he gave you that he was going to ask you that.

* * *

**And, here is chapter 2, I was excited to post it! **

**I corrected chapter 1, my mistakes and everything... I found it not too inconsistent sometimes so I corrected.**

**See you later for chapter 3:)!**


	3. New Member

Chapter 3: New Member

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" shout in unison the straw hats except Zoro.

"O-Oi L-Luffy calm, if Jason decided to stop being a pirate, it's because he doesn't want to be one anymore," says Nami trying to prove his captain right.

"She's right, respects his choice, even if I wish he would come, he stopped the piracy" Ussop puts a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"I agree with Luffy, a strong guy like him can be a great help and then he's a blacksmith, he can play this role on the ship and he can sharpen my katanas when I need them most" smile Zoro, he always analyzes you, in fact he can feel an impressive aura coming out of you, he's even ready to ask you for a fight to test your power and know where this aura comes from.

Ignoring the weak protests of these nakamas, you and Luffy are still looking at each other, not taking your other's eyes off, a faint smile on your lips.

You look especially at these eyes, it gives off a mysterious aura that you can't explain, but that attracts you inside of it, it is filled with an endless determination. Gosh this kid has an interesting future.

Alyson giggles just at the scene, Lily seems confused tilting her head to the side.

"Luffy-san... Are you sure?" Vivi asks hesitantly, Luffy, he only smiles with a confident smile and always stares at you.

"Of course, after all, he promised me," says Luffy, making you smile bigger.

It makes you think back to the first time he asked you to do it

_***FLASHBACK***_

_You are on the bridge ready from the island where Luffy lives._

_You're with Shanks in front of Luffy._

_Luffy says goodbye, which makes you raise an eyebrow with a smile still on your lips._

_"So you don't want to come anymore?" says Shanks smiling._

_"No! I'll make my own crew and I'll be better than you!" says Luffy with his fists up._

_Shanks smiles as he takes off his straw hat and puts it on Luffy's head, which is confused._

_"Then in that case, give me my hat back when you become a great pirate, okay?"_

_Luffy cries but nods her head._

_"See you later Luffy, we'll see you at sea" Shanks turns around facing you with a smile._

_"Yosh! Shall we go, Jason? "You nod your head_

_"See you later Luffy, I can't wait to see you again!" you say when you leave with Shanks but Luffy grabs the sleeve of your shirt, you look at him with an eyebrow, he smiles._

_"Wait Jason! Join my crew!" Luffy says with confidence._

_You look at yourself with Shanks blinking and then you burst into laughter_

_"Ahaha! Why would I join a kid like you, I'm not going to follow a kid!" You laugh by pinching his nose from which he growls._

_"But I will be the king of pirates! And I want you in my crew!" He screams back, crossing his arms and sulking as he looks away._

_You and Shanks stop laughing, drying tears, you watch Luffy always sulking._

_You turn to Shanks who nods his head in understanding to leave you alone._

_With one last goodbye from Shanks, it's just you and Luffy left._

_You look at Luffy with a smile on your face while he's still sulking._

_An idea comes to mind, lowering you to its level._

_"Oi Luffy?" You call him how after a few seconds he looks at you, always with a scowl._

_"Listen to me, I can't join your crew right now, you're just a kid and above all" you turn around to watch your captain talking with Ben Beckman "I'm still loyal to that idiot" you turn around facing Luffy with a smile that had less frowned eyebrows waiting for you to continue._

_"Later when you go to sea, find me" you stop, you have a ring on your left ring finger, it's a ring that a woman gave you extremely long ago._

_You remove this ring, taking Luffy's hand, who has a confused and innocent expression._

_You put the ring in his hand before you speak again._

_"Keep this ring with you, when you find me again give it back to me and I'll have to accept to be a member of your crew" you end with a smile._

_Luffy nods happily, holding you in her arms._

_"YES! YOU WILL BE MY NAKAMA!" He's screaming in your ear, you're growling in pain for the ear that's probably going to go deaf. Thanks Luffy._

_"Later Luffy, not now!" You decide to leave but not before you ruffle his hair._

_You leave but you stop:_

_"And also Luffy..." he hums, you don't turn around._

_"If the ring I find it in a bad state or even worse that you lose it, I'll kick your ass and don't think I'll join your crew, this ring I really care about it, okay?" he laughs about the ass-kicking part._

_You turn slightly so you can look at it from the corner of your eye._

_He nods:_

_"I'll take care of it and you'll join my crew!" you laugh, Luffy already being the captain._

_"I trust you!"_

_After that the Red Force left sailing to another horizon._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

You never forgot that day of that "promise"

Luffy without saying a word, takes out a piece of fabric well damaged, stained, you raise an eyebrow always smiling.

Nami noticing the stained fabric.

"Oh it's the fabric you only lost in every fight but found again-" Nami didn't have time to finish that you walked at lightning speed towards Luffy grabbing his red collar.

"HOW?! LOSE IT EVERY COMBAT?" you say, shaking it violently, rolling it with your eyes behind your head.

"IF IT'S OK THAT I THINK, YOU ARE INTERESTED TO SEE A GOOD EXPLANATION OF MY SMALL!""You shout with shark teeth, always shaking it.

"W-wait J-J-Jason as N-Nami said it was during the summer fighting."

"I DON'T CARE!" you scream.

"You asked him for an explanation," they all say in unison with sweat.

After a few seconds, you calm down waiting for Luffy to pass you the fabric.

"Here it is!" he unpacks the fabric revealing your black ring which is a snake surrounding the finger. (I'm not very good at describing it, but I hope you understood)

You smile when you see that she's not in a bad state.

Taking it and putting it on your left ring finger, you feel complete.

"I took it as a promise!" he smiles.

"That's the goal Luffy" you smile "Good Luffy I'm joining -" before you can even finish your sentence, you turn your head towards the front door feeling restlessness outside.

Alyson, Lily, stay inside "you frown while walking to the door.

"Jason, what's going on?" Luffy asks, he decides to follow you with the others.

* * *

Arriving outside you move towards the agitation, not passing through the dark alleys, no one talks, you are concentrated to understand what is happening, you hear civilian screams, running.

"Pirates" you think logically.

When you go to the unrest you see pirates looting civilians.

The straw hats behind you, see the scene happening.

"Pirates?! What are they doing here?!" Usopp shouting/shouting.

_"Bahahahaha!" _A laugh to attract your attention, a man in the middle of these men, he is tall, fat with a 3-day beard, greasy blond hair and wearing a mouldy brown trench coat, worn combat boots and a stocking full of dirt as if he was rolling in the mud.

A cry from a horrified woman to divert your attention away from her, held by two other pirates.

_"Captain, we have it!" _shouts one of those men holding the woman struggling.

"Oh great!" Sadistically smile at the filthy one.

The woman is brought to the filthy captain's filthy

"Come on, sweetheart, why are you running away? You are my wife now!" The man bends over, holding the woman in his arms, who screams, understanding what he wants to do.

"Please stop!" The woman frighten call for help.

The filthy captain did not listen to her and continued to bend over, pleating her lips in order to kiss her.

That's when you decided to intervene, taking a look at Luffy to make him understand not to intervene.

Luffy nods and you move.

"Luffy has to do something! We have to help him!" Nami shouts/shouts at his captain.

Zoro puts one hand on Nami's shoulder and Nami looks at him confused.

Luffy doesn't say anything until he looks at you.

"Jason's gonna take care of it," that's all he said.

Coming back to you, you walked behind a wall and then in a flash you rushed to the pirate, with your speed no one can see you, too fast for the human eye.

Before he could kiss the woman, you came to him, a hook coming to his head, sending him a few meters away falling on rubble.

"If that's how you hit on a woman, you'll have to change your technique or you'll make them all run away." A smile on your face when you look at it, while the woman thanks you a thousand times and leaves for a safe place.

The straw hats can only look at you stunned.

Luffy smiles behind his straw hat, Zoro smiles too and Sanji smokes, Usopp cries with joy saying "he sees you beating for real", Chopper with him and the girls with your mouth open

"...He's fast" Gets to declare Vivi

You always look at the filthy one who stands up slowly, the rage on his face. These men encircling you with their weapons in their hands ready to charge you.

"Who do you think you are hitting me for?! Don't you know who I am? I am, Albert of the Black Wolves! With a bonus of 11 million berries! Men Kill him!"Declare the filthy angry man, men make a war cry when they charge you, you just smile at that, then balance on your hands, legs spread making a'V'. You are turning faster and faster while declaring.

**"Infernal Tornado!"**

With your speed a tornado is created bringing all the men charging you up in the tornado stuck in a whirlwind.

Then you suddenly stop the men still stuck in the whirlwind fall head first, knocking them out or killing them, there is only the captain who looks at these men on the ground easily beaten by u Sweat falls on his forehead.

Taking these spirits back, he charges you himself by swearing, sending a blow of a sword, on your shoulder. You avoid him easily, even before he understands him you catch him in the neck choking him.

"L-Let...me! I...will...kill y-you!"The man chokes on your grip but keeps the look of hatred.

"All right," you declare and send it flying very far like a ball.

Always looking at the direction of the pirate you sent, you are speaking again:

"Well, what I was saying is, Straw hat, **I'm joining your crew**."

* * *

**This is Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 is in writing and should be released within the week.**

**See you later in chapter 4:)**


End file.
